What You Started
by princess.of.sarcasm
Summary: A fun DG oneshot. Draco and Ginny get detention. Draco lets Ginny in on a secret: nothing wakes him up when he falls asleep. But she might just prove him wrong.


**Ok, ok. I was bored. So I wrote this out. Sorry if you're not a D/G fan, but i'm sure i'll have other ships up here soon agian. This was just something I wrote while cleaning my room. Or atleast i'm supossed to be cleaning my room. blush This is a one shot, so don't expect more. K? 3**

**Disclaimer: I think I made enough of these in my story Harry Potter and the Last Love for them to all be gone and the doubt be gone with it... right? No? Well... i'm not blonde. So there. I can't be JKR without blonde hair. :P**

_**What You Started**_

"Weasely, Malfoy! My office. NOW!" Ginny jumped at the angery explosion

that issued from her least favorite professors mouth. She turned and followed him down the hall until he turned to go down to the dungeons. Draco Malfoy followed her, but a few paces behind.

Ginny knew she was about to get a detention. That was the last thing she needed right now with her mothers current position with the youngest Weasley. But Malfoy had really deserved the hexing this time. She was sure of it. Somehow she'd have to convince her mother of this fact, and that would not be easy. She hiccuped and glared in the direction of Malfoy. He had hexed her to make her hiccup and had given her the jelly legs curse. But she had gotten him with the most nasty case of the bat boogies that she had ever preformed. Snape had gotten rid of the jelly legs curse and the bat boogie hex, but she was sure he had left the hiccuping hex on her just because he could.

They turned a corner and Snape led them both into the potions classroom. "I was waiting for someone to get detention." He said. "I've got about 2 dozen cauldrons that need a good cleaning. Get to work." He said before returning to the door. He sopped just short of closing it. "Oh, and no magic."

Ginny groaned and sank into a chair. Draco took a seat on the other side of the room. The two teens were both content to just sit and glare at each other over the table tops. After a few minutes of this tough, Ginny sighed and grabbed and sponge, washcloth, an bucket from the front desk and moved to start scrubbing her half of the cauldrons. 'The faster I get this done,' She resond with herself. 'The faster I can get out of here and away from Malfoy.'

She had only finished the first cauldron when she heard Draco get up and come over. He dipped his sponge into the bucket and began scrubbing another cauldron. "Bet you're used to this kind of work, huh Weasley?" He muttered. Ginny glared at him.

"Arrogent bastard." She muttered equally as low. "Atleast I know how to work. I've got a stronger backbone and more morals then you'll ever have."

Draco snorted. "Morals don't get you class."

Ginny turned to face him. His grey eyes were staring down at the cauldron he was currently working on. His nose was scrunched up in disgust. His shoulders were slumped and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his cloak long forgotten on a table. Ginny couldn't help but think about how wonderful he looked, his muscular, but lean body bent over his cauldron. She mentally slapped herself.

"Yea, and money doesn't buy happieness."

"No, but it sure as hell beats being poor."

"At least I know what love is."

"At least I know what good quality is."

"You're a prat."

"Likewise, i'm sure."

"I hate you."

"Glad to see we agree on something."

"Oh what I wouldn't give to stuff my foot up your arse!"

"I'm sure we could trade this little banter and these kind words all night long Wealsey," Draco said sarcastically. "But really, you're forgetting your cauldron. I thought all house elves were top notch in not forgetting chores."

Ginny's mouth hung open."That is it! I am not a house elf and those creatures are brilliant anyway! I'm not going to sit here and listen to you anymore!" She dipped her sponge into the water and pulled it out before wringing it out over Draco's head. He yelled in surprise before dropping his washcloth on the ground and standing up, sponge still in hand.

"This was brand new Weasley!" He shouted while trying to unstick his shirt from his chest. The water wouldn't let him keep it off though.

Ginny giggled a little. "I'm sure you could just owl home and your precious mummy could buy you a new one." She laughed.

Draco slammed his sponge on the ground and turned to Ginny, clearly seething. She topped laughing immediatly. "Don't ever insult me or my mother agian. You're not fit to wipe the mud off our shoes." He turned and walked back to his table.

Ginny wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and stood up. "Look, Malfoy, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It must be hard for you and your mother. I'm-"

"Just shut up Weasley, I don't want to hear it." Draco said. He slumped into his chair. "Just get back to work."

Ginny huffed and sat back down to begin cleaning. After a moment she felt like she should do more then apoligize. "My dad told us about when they setenced your dad to the kiss. He also told us about the accusations on your mother and how they weren't true. Must've been hard to have to go through that time of complete isolation by everyone. I'm sorry you had to go though that." She wispered. He didn't say anything and she thought he had left. She turned around and was surprised to find him staring at her.

"Yea." He said. "Yea."

She smiled slightly and went back to work. She heard him shifting and turned back to him. He has streatched under the table, his legs crossed at the ankles and his hands behind his head.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked incrediously.

Draco smirked. "Going to sleep." He said in a matter that clearly stated it was obvious what he was doing.

"You're not going to work?"

He opened one eye to glance at her before closing it and letting out a breath. "Looks like you've got it under control. You can do it. Besides, that's what Gryffindors are for, to clean up after Slytherins. "

Ginny glared at him. "And to think we might've gotten along just now." She mutter before clanging a cauldron agianst another one and creating a huge amount of noise.

"What are you doing?" Draco had cracked an eye open agian.

Ginny grinned. "Making so much noise that you won't be able to sleep."

Draco didn't even open an eye this time. "When I sleep, nothing wakes me."

Ginny snorted. "What? That can't be true."

"Are you deaf? And I thought that was only you're stupid brother. Nothing can wake me when I go to sleep." He said cooly before drifting off.

Ginny scrubbed at a pot for nearly 15 minutes in anger. That arrogent fool thought he could insult her family? That's all he ever did. She glanced at Draco before throwing her washcloth at him. It landed on his head, but he did not move. She banged a couple of cauldrons together agian but he still did not stir. With a sigh she splashed her sponge into the water. He was not going to get away withnot helping her with _their _detention. He diserved it as much as she did. Suddenly, and idea popped into her head. The idea was not going to be pleasent for her. She stood from her spot and walked over to his desk. If her idea failed, at least he would not remember it because he wouldn't wake up. If it didn't fail, well nothing else seemed to work so of course this wouldn't. Slowly, she leaned over his desk to look at him.

He looked, up close, even more wonderful then he did at a distance. His blonde hair, free from gel as he wore it now, was falling into his eyes, but just barely. His complection was pale, but it made him look mysterious and interesting. The way his chest rose with his breathing made Ginny's own breath catch. She quickly swallowed and tried to clear her mind of these thoughts.

'It's just to get him to wake up.' She thought. Slowly, ever so slowly, she lowered her head to his and tilted it just a fraction of an inch. She closed her eyes and moved her head just so, until her lips brushed Draco's. She felt like a cauldron had exploded inside of her stomach. But this did not compare at all to when Draco responded to the kiss. His lips moved over hers, making the kiss a bit deeper. She gasped when his hand moved up to the back of her neck to pull her closer. The gasp was masked when his lips went right back to hers. Finally, the need for air made them both pull apart.

Ginny was breathing hard from the kiss. She touched her lips trying to imprint the feel of his agianst hers into her head, but she knew she'd never forget it. Her eyes were locked firmly on Draoc's lips. She was afraid to look to his eyes, afriad and embarrased. She squeeked a little when Draco stood without warning. She blushed and let her hand drop back down to the table before she pushed herself up and back over the table, no longer leaning over it.

"I-" She began, stammering a little. "I-"

"You woke me up." Draco's drawl finished for her. "Well, there's no sense in going back to sleep now. I'm wide awake. Better just finish what you started."

Ginny groaned and glanced at the pile of cauldron's that were sitting on the floor. "There's still about ten or so cauldrons left." She muttered.

"I said finish what _you _started Wealsey. Not what _we_ started."

Ginny looked up, confused. Her eyes locked with his. Instead of a completely disgusted look like she had imagined gracing his features, he had a look of interest and a hint of lust. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

Draco calmly walked over to Ginny and wrapped an arm around her waist, taking pleasure in the way her breath caught. "I mean this." He muttered before capturing her lips agian in a kiss far more firey and passionate then the last.

When they pulled apart, Ginny waited a moment before opening her eyes. "Oh. That." She wispered. She smirked at him. "I thought you said nothing can ever wake you up when you go to sleep."

Draco matched her smirk with one of his own. "I guess I was wrong."

Ginny grinned wickedly. "Good." She murmered before attacking his lips with her own and getting caught up in the fourth kiss they shared in only a few moments.

**Like I said up above, this is a oneshot! Meaning there will be no chapters and this is the end. This is probably poorly written and it wasn't beta-d, just kinda thrown up. But hey, not everything is perfect in life, right? Right. So, check out my profile page if you're interested in updates and news about my other stories. **

**All you have left to do is reveiw and tell me what you think. Puh-leese?**

**Thanks.**

**E**


End file.
